I Always Thought I'd See You Again
by Ellis97
Summary: Midquel to Scooby Doo and the Forgotten Land. Set after the Thinner Disaster and before Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Freddy, and Daphne arrived in Boomerland. Scrappy laments the loss of his angelic Googie, who had sacrificed herself to save Scrappy. Based on the song "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" by Tiffany. It's a sad fanfic. Read and review.


**This is set long before Scooby-Doo and the Forgotten Land. Before Scooby arrived into Boomerland and long after Googie was killed by the Shadow Blot. Listen to I Always Thought I'd See You Again by Tiffany while you read this. **

* * *

He was sad, depressed, and hurt in a way that would never heal. His name was Scrappy. Scrappy Dappy Doo. Nephew of the famous Great Dane, Scooby-Doo and ex-member of Mystery Inc. He was the ruler of Boomerland, a world for forgotten characters. He was a person that people would look up to and be proud of, someone who could make people happy, someone who was special. He loved making the citizens happy and always give them strength and hope. His best friend, Flim-Flam was prince of Boomerland and they had a special bond, a boy and his dog.

_No, I'm not making that promise again_

_Nothing can change my mind_

_Nothing at all_

_'cause love has a way of comin' undone_

_'till I'm all alone with my heart_

_And here I'll stay_

_But the best thing he had treasured was Googie, his co-ruler and fiancée. _

He loved Googie so much, he would give up his throne for her, he would cross the sea for her, he would do anything just for her. She had the mind of a true princess, the heart of a messiah, and the face of an angel. From her beautiful blonde/orange-ish hair to her lovely sapphire eyes, she was a perfect angel, she reminded him of an angel who was sent to guard him and look out for him. He knew he had everything he could ever ask for whenever she was around. She was his angel and his best friend and he would never let her go. And now, they were about to be married in just a couple of weeks.

_And I always thought I'd see you again_

_Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then_

_Gonna give it all it takes_

_To hold what might have been,_

_But I always thought I'd see you again. _

But his perfect world would soon change, someone had unleashed a large wave of thinner and a monster made of magic ink and thinner known as The Shadow Blot. He had to do what he had to do, he had to protect his family. He went to where the Blot was, at Scoobyjunk Mountain, it was a mountain made of merchandise featuring his Uncle Scooby. Home videos, T-shirts, mugs, lunch boxes, models, comic books, you name it. Googie and Flim-Flam had followed Scrappy to find the Blot and save Boomerland.

_Now there's no reason to run for the phone_

_No need to hold my breath_

_Hopin' it's you_

_Each time I see someone we used to know_

_Or go some place we used to go_

_It's not the same_

They had found a way to stop the Blot, they opened up a giant Thinner bottle to suck the Blot into it. Their plan worked, but the Blot wouldn't go back alone: he tried to grab Scrappy and drain his colors, but Googie pushed him out of the way, causing the Blot to grab Googie and Flim-Flam as well. Scrappy grabbed onto their hands, he wouldn't let the Blot get his family and ruin his life. But the Blot's power was too strong, it was pulling Scrappy, Googie, and Flim into the thinner bottle with them. Fortunately, one of Scrappy's best servants, The Great Gazoo arrived with Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Magilla Gorilla, and Fred Flintstone just in time to seal the bottle trap the Blot. However, all was not well...Googie and Flim-Flam had been turned to stone by the Blot. Scrappy was distraught and wounded in a way that would never ever heal.

_'cause I always thought I'd see you again_

_'oh how it hurts every time_

_You've crossed my heart since then_

_Gonna give up all it takes_

_To hold what might have been cause I always thought I'd see you again. _

The defeat of the Shadow Blot was celebrated in Boomerland, but a certain cartoon puppy had no need to attend the celebration. Scrappy's love for Googie had been too strong to break, his love was eternal and true. He couldn't believe that she was dead. Googie's death had made him feel even more empty inside. All he had left of her was the gem stone necklace he had bought for her. It was inscribed "To My Angel", he kept it with him at all times because she didn't was to lose anymore of Googie. Tears fell out of his eyes every time he saw the necklace.

Googie was the love of his life, he would've sacrificed anything just for her, and now she was gone...forever.

_Love doesn't come when you need love_

_It's not always there when you fall_

_Try as you may, you got nothin' to say_

_Nothing at all_

He would never live this down, he went into complete sorrow. He was lost and empty without Googie. He didn't want to protect Boomerland anymore, he just wanted to stay on the place he hated the most and die. Over the years, he watched as the Blot's minions started abducting most of the other toons and their loved ones. Scrappy wanted people to hurt and suffer just like him.

Until one day...his uncle had arrived in Boomerland, he was the last person Scrappy wanted to see in the kingdom. However, maybe there was hope to bring Googie back to life. Maybe he could bring Googie back to him.

_I always thought I'd see you again_

_Oh how it hurts every time_

_You've crossed my heart again_

_Gotta give it all it takes_

_To hold what might have been_

_Cause I always thought I'd see you again_

_Cause I always thought I'd see you again_

_Again_

_Again_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's a very sad story. But remember to read and review and read and review Forgotten Land as well, so you can see if there really is hope for Scrappy. **


End file.
